


Tíha minulosti od rexluscus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Mladý Severus Snape nahlédne do záhadné místnosti, která střeží jedno tajemství Pána zla. V povídce je popsáno znásilnění a vznikla před vydáním sedmé knihy.
Relationships: Salazar Slytherin/Severus Snape





	Tíha minulosti od rexluscus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). Log in to view. 



> Napsáno pro [CS_WhiteWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/gifts) v rámci [The Snape Rareslash Ficathon](http://niuserre.livejournal.com/tag/snape+ficathon)

V Raddleově domě byly jedny dveře, které zůstávaly stále zavřené. 

První večer, co byl přivolán, před nimi Severus viděl stát na stráži Smrtijeda v masce. Byl si poměrně jistý, že to je Lucius Malfoy, s nímž ho v jeho druhém, denním životě začínalo pojit srdečné přátelství, ale stoupenci Pána zla se navzájem nikdy nezdravili, když na sobě měli kápi a masku. Severusovi připadalo hloupé dělat, že někoho neznáte, když ho očividně znáte, ale bál se udělat cokoliv, co by Luciuse mohlo popudit. 

„Také na tebe přijde řada,” řekl ten muž, který mohl být Luciusem. „Má tu někoho ve dne v noci.” 

Časem na něj skutečně řada přišla. Po několika neúspěšných pokusech vypáčit odpověď ze svých druhů Severus sebral odvahu, aby se Pána zla zeptal, tak servilně a nevtíravě, jak to dokázal, co přesně to střeží. 

„Kouzlo,” odpověděl Pán zla se shovívavým úsměvem, jako by Severus byl malé dítě, které se ptá na nějakou zřejmou a obyčejnou záhadu. „Kouzlo, které mi dovoluje... přemítat s větší jasností.” 

Aha. _Tím_ se tedy všechno vysvětlovalo. 

\--------

Vydržel to až do třetí noci, co stál přede dveřmi, než dal průchod svojí zvědavosti. Zámek šel otevřít prostým _Alohomora_ , což ho poněkud znepokojilo. 

Pokoj za dveřmi byl úzký a hluboký. Na bližším konci tlumeně plál oheň, ale vzdálený konec pokoje byl hluboko ve stínu. Tak tak rozeznal obrys křesla u vzdálenější stěny a nad ním záblesk čehosi hladkého a zrcadlícího se. 

Severus minul krb a pustil se do stínů. Jak se blížil, ze záblesku se vyloupl složitý pozlacený rám, který jako by nerámoval nic než černotu. Křeslo bylo, jak teď Severus viděl, natočené k tomu podivnému obrazu ničeho, takže kdokoliv v něm seděl, na něj měl dokonalý výhled. Severus se posadil. Tak tohle je to, co noc co noc pro Pána zla střeží? Prázdný rám? Naklonil se kupředu, přimhouřil oči a konečně rozeznal tvář a postavu sedícího muže. Byl to portrét. 

Muž na obraze seděl v místnosti téměř stejně temné, jako ta, v které byl Severus – proto se malba zprvu zdála prázdná. Ale teď, když si jeho oči na tmu zvykly, viděl muže docela jasně. A první, co uviděl, bylo, že je to nepochybně stvoření z jiného věku. Vznášel se kolem něj oblak zapomenutých zvyků a ozvěna cizí mluvy, která nebyla jen stará, byla starodávná – jako by temnota obrazu pocházela z počátku dějin. 

V jeho rysech bylo něco nepřirozeného, něco cizokrajného, co Severus nedokázal určit; trochu jako stylizované portréty ze starověkého Egypta, ale také s jistými opičími rysy – nízkým čelem, prodlouženým horním rtem, nosem posazeným vysoko v obličeji a nevyčnívajícím před vystrčenou bradu. Dolů se stáčel dlouhý šedivý plnovous, až se podoben zcuchanému provazu dotýkal nártů mužových nohou. Ruce měl složené na úzké hrudi, vytáhlé prsty propletené a zakončené dlouhými ostrými nehty. Když se Severus předklonil, portrét se na něj usmál a Severus lehounce ucouvl před zábleskem žlutých, nepřirozeně dlouhých špičáků. 

Oči, jež byly příliš daleko od sebe na obyčejného člověka, ho sledovaly jako had, který pozoruje svou oběť. V pravěké černotě se třpytily. „Zdá se mi, že ty bys tu asi neměl být, maličký,” pravila podobizna. Mluvila anglicky, ale s podivným přízvukem, který Severus nedokázal určit. 

Severus polkl. „Nikdo mi neřekl, že to mám zakázané.” Přinutil se do těch nelidských očí podívat. „Vy – vy _mu_ to nepovíte, že ne?” 

„Leda by se zeptal,” odvětil obraz s mírným úsměvem, který však neuklidňoval. 

Severus stísněně přikývl. „Jste Salazar Zmijozel, viďte?” 

„To jsem.” Povýšený úsměv jako kdyby přetékal jedovatými přísliby. „A ty – předpokládám, že ty jsi též dítě hada. Rozhodně jako moji vyvolení žáci vypadáš.” 

„A jak tedy vypadám?” zapomněl Severus na chvíli na slušné vychování. 

„Bystrý. Samotářský. Znalý postranních cestiček.” 

To slovo se z hlubin Severusovy nejistoty vynořilo dřív, než se nad ním mohl zastavit: „Čistý?” 

Obraz pozvedl rozcuchaná šedá obočí. „Ach ne – čistý nejsi. _To_ je patrné na první pohled.” 

Severus svěsil hlavu. Tak to byla pravda – _měl_ svoji špinavou krev vepsanou ve tváři všem na očích. 

„Ačkoliv nemohu říct, že to schvaluji,” pokračoval obraz, „chápu, co v tvých pozdních časech nutí kolej Hada neomezovat se jen na ty, jejichž linie je čistá až k první generaci. Málokdo může prohlásit, že je úplně bez poskvrny.” Zmijozel se ve své židli předklonil a trochu přimhouřil oči. „Ale tvoje poskvrnění – to má původ v době poměrně nedávné, že ano?” 

Severus instinktivně tušil, že zapírat nemá smysl. „Můj otec,” řekl tiše. 

„Ach.” Obraz ho obdařil dalším ze svých vysoce zneklidňujících úsměvů. „Přesně jako tvůj pán a mistr.” 

„A-,” Severus se zarazil; nebyl si jistý, jestli tohle není nějaký chyták. Nikdo – _nikdo_ – nemluvil o původu Pána zla, byl-li mu život drahý. „Ano,” dokončil chabě, neschopný v žáru toho pohledu myslet sdostatek jasně, aby se zmohl na lež. 

„A pověz mi, mladý... Severusi, že ano? Sdílíš přesvědčení svého ctěného pána? Viděl bys rád všechny kouzelníky a čarodějky z mudlovských rodin smetené z povrchu zemského?” 

Severus raději nechtěl přemýšlet, jak obraz mohl přijít na jeho jméno, a tak pouze celý nesvůj přikývl. Jen nerad slyšel cíle Pána zla přednesené tak otevřeně genocidním tónem, ale také by jen nerad přiznával, že se zmýlil, nebo nechal svést, nebo že si dělal marné iluze. Ať nikdo netvrdí, že se Severus Snape nechal využít pro jiné cíle než svoje vlastní – i kdyby kvůli tomu musel navenek souhlasit s věcmi, které se mu vnitřně oškliví. 

„Ovšem,” řekl portrét. „Takže tobě se při představě všech těch mudlovských šmejdů, které jsi měl za spolužáky v Bradavicích, dělá zle, přestože víš, že jsi z poloviny jako oni? Budeš se s radostí dívat na jejich škvařící se těla, věda, že kdybys měl jinou matku, mohl by ses na jejich místě škvařit ty?” 

„Já -” Odpověď se Severusovi vzpříčila v hrdle. Připomněl si, že přece mluví se Zmijozelem, že za chytáky může považovat _všechny_ otázky – že si svoji cestu vybral a teď se jí musí držet. Vyjadřovat pochybnosti v domě Pána zla před jeho nejdůležitějším předkem znamenalo zahrávat si s životem. „Nejsem jako oni,” dostal ze sebe. 

„Ale kdepak, jsi. Jsi přesně z poloviny jako oni.” Zmijozel vycenil zuby ve zvířecím úsměvu a vystoupil z obrazu. 

Severus skoro upadl na zem, jak klopýtl dozadu. Tohle nikdy žádný obraz neviděl udělat, nikdy. Musel to být duch – nebo ještě hůř, výsledek nekromancie. Pán zla _říkal_ „kouzlo”, a ne „portrét”, když se ho Severus ptal, co v místnosti je. Vysoká postava svítící mrtvolným, chorobným leskem, a přitom naprosto zjevně hmotná a skutečná se přenesla až k němu. 

Neuvědomoval si, že pořád ještě pozpátku ustupuje, dokud zády nenarazil do dveří. Zmijozel se k němu tiše přiblížil, strašlivý a graciézní jako mozkomor. Severus stále doufal, že dojde k hranici, za kterou se ten přízrak rozplyne, k čáře mezi živými a mrtvými, za kterou bude v bezpečí. Jeho pátrající prsty ne a ne najít kliku. Nakonec ho pod bradou zašimraly suché ostré nehty a přízrak mu jemně zvedl hlavu. 

„Co si myslíš, že znamená sloužit Pánovi zla?” zeptala se ta věc z obrazu. „Co přesně myslíš, že se po tobě bude chtít? Rozdávat letáky? Chodit dům od domu? Uspořádat dobročinný prodej koláčků?” 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Zmijozel byl tak blízko, že cítil tvar velice skutečného těla. 

„Nemyl se, malý mudlovský šmejde, nemysli si, že se v nadcházející válce jedná o filosofii. Co lze říct o člověku, který si dal za cíl zbavit kouzelnický svět pošpiněné krve, ačkoliv jeho vlastní je nečistá?” 

Pokusil se odpovědět, ale nevyšel z něj žádný zvuk. Která odpověď je správná a kterou si vyslouží smrt? 

„Lze se to položit takhle: pravý žák Zmijozelu může mít jistá přesvědčení, ale věrný je nakonec ne jim, ale sám sobě, své vlastní osobní moci. Musí být připravený být skutečným pokrytcem, zabíjet ostatní jako trest za hříchy, kterými se sám provinil. Jsi toho schopen, Severusi? Chápeš už, na jakém loži sis to ustlal?” 

Roztřesený Severus zavrtěl hlavou a přitom ucítil, jak se mu ty prsty zatínají do kůže. Jak se díval do těch hypnotických plazích očí, nebyl v tu chvíli schopen lži o nic víc, než byl schopen prohlásit, že nade vše miluje Jamese Pottera. 

„Rozumím,” zapředl Zmijozel. „Tak bych ti to asi měl předvést.” 

Pod tenký hábit mu zajely ruce hrubé a studené jako zmuchlaný pergamen a jediným hlasitým trhnutím mu hábit strhly z ramen. Látka se mu svezla přes boky a skončila mu u nohou. Na nahé kůži mu na vzduchu, překvapivě chladném navzdory ohni, naskočila husí kůže. 

„Hm,” řekl duch hloubavě, zatímco se na Severuse díval a svými hrubými drásavými nehty se po hrudi a přes břicho blížil k choulostivějším místům. „Lidští tvorové jsou bez šatů pokaždé tak ubozí. Žádné zvíře nikdy nevypadá tak holé. Ale na to si budeš muset zvyknout. Představ si svoje šaty jako ty lži, které si namlouváš o tom, proč Pánovi zla ve skutečnosti sloužíš. Bez nich se můžeš ocitnout přitisknutý tělo na tělo k zrovna tak holé pravdě. Nevyzkoušíme, jak se s tím vyrovnáš?” 

Severuse ani nenapadlo klást odpor, když ho duch – vyšší a mnohem silnější než jakýkoliv člověk, jak si teď uvědomil –, zvedl jako dítě a sevřel v nepříjemném objetí. Zmijozel byl pod bohatým hábitem, který byl cítit hnilobou a plesnivinou, kost a kůže a uzlovitý plnovous Severuse škrábal na břiše a stehnech. Bylo to odporné, bylo to ponižující, nemělo se to vůbec dít, protože duchové neměli těla, která by stála za řeč, nemohli udělat to, co vypadalo, že se mu brzo stane – 

Svět se obrátil vzhůru nohama a Severus se ocitl přehnutý přes něco měkkého ale nepoddajného – snad tu podnožku od křesla. Nechápal, proč nebojuje. Protože ví, že to je marné? Je kouzelník – měl by vědět, jak se bránit všem možným tvorům temnoty. Byla v tom nějaká zvrácená zvědavost? Nebo snad proto, že věděl, že tohle nemůže být skutečné, má-li svět ještě dávat nějaký smysl? Začíná bláznit; ano, to je ono, stres z nových smrtijedských povinností mu leze na mozek. Tahle myšlenka ho tak nějak uklidňovala. 

Po odhaleném oblouku těla ho hladil pár studených pavoukovitých rukou se škrábavými nehty – hladily ho po bocích, lechtaly na chvějícím se břiše, škrábaly přes ztvrdlé bradavky. Nebylo to úplně jemné, ale ani to nebolelo. Každý pocit, každý dotek studené kůže či štětinatých vousů na těle Severus vnímal s pronikavou jasností a všechno to přijímal bez pohnutí, strnulý na místě jako zvíře v poli zpozorované kroužícím jestřábem. Neodporoval, když mu Zmijozel roztáhl stehna a o citlivou kůži kolem genitálií se mu otřel suchý jazyk a pak se pustil k jeho otvoru. Všechno se to dělo tak mučivě pomalu, že se Severus přistihl, jak zadržuje dech, napjatý, kam dál povede duchův pomalý útok, který ho znásilňuje bez násilí, pouhými dráždivými pocity, jež Severus nedokáže nevnímat. 

Skoro ho zalila úleva, když ucítil pálení, jak ho něco velkého roztahovalo. Úplně nesmyslně mu proběhlo myslí, že duchové nepotřebují lubrikant, a pak už ho bolest vrátila zpátky do jeho těla. Zmijozelův penis do něj pronikal pomalu, sice ne se sadistickou surovostí obyčejného násilníka, ale tak pozvolna, že Severus nemohl necítit každý okamžik, nemohl se schovat za bariéru bolesti. Překvapeně vykřikl, když se Zmijozel dotkl místa uvnitř a Severusem projel blesk nesmírné rozkoše následovaný žhavou vlnou studu. 

Pak Zmijozel začal přirážet a Severus už pro to, _co_ cítí, nedokázal najít jméno. „Mezi tebou a tvým pánem z nečisté krve je jeden rozdíl,” zamručel Zmijozel hlasem kupodivu nevyvedeným z míry přírazy k Severusovu tělu. „Tvůj pán svého otce pro jeho krev nenáviděl. Ty kvůli tomu nechováš nenávist ke svému otci – ty nenávidíš sebe.” Svoje prohlášení podtrhl divokým přírazem a Severus vášnivě zasténal, jako by na potvrzení jeho slov. „Nenávidíš sám sebe,” zopakoval Zmijozel, zabořil svoje odporné nehty do masitých půlek Severusova zadku a odtáhl je od sebe, aby nabodnutou díru ještě víc odhalil, „a proto svému pánovi dovoluješ, aby tě využíval a dělal z tebe hlupáka – proto dovoluješ _tohle_.” Znovu přirazil, až se Severusovo hubené tělo prohnulo v napjatém oblouku. 

Severus prudce vydechl zmatenou rozkoší, cítil, jak se mu po hrudi a po stehnech řine pot, vnímal nedůstojnost toho, co se mu děje, ale nebyl schopen myslet si nic jiného než _ano, ano, tohle si zasloužím, chci to, ano!_ Z toho, jak byl dlouho přehnutý přes podnožku, se mu točila hlava a srdce mu tupě tlouklo v uších. Připadal si opilý. Ztratil veškerou kontrolu. A byla v tom úleva, ve vědomí, že nemůže nic dělat, ve vědomí, že tuhle trestající slast musí přijmout, ať chce, či nechce. Přestal zatínat svaly, příliš unavený, aby zůstával napjatý, aby odolával útočící síle. Byl pod Zmijozelovým náporem poddajný jako panenka vyhozená z dětské postýlky, nohy měl doširoka roztažené a uvědomoval si, jak ponižující skýtá pohled. 

Zmijozel nad ním zasupěl a vyvrcholil ve strašidelné parodii orgasmu, právě když se Severus křečovitě otřásl a udělal se na svoje břicho a prsa. Chvěl se po celém těle, bez hnutí ležel, zatímco se mu do odkrvených končetin vracel život, jak náraz intenzivní rozkoše ustupoval a nahrazovala ho pachuť otupělosti. Odněkud zleva uslyšel, jak se duchovitá postava chraplavě zachechtala. 

„Víš, co je nejhorší na službě někomu takovému jako Voldemort?” zeptala se hlasem, který byl jako prach na starých pomnících. „Je to to, že jeho stoupenci se zrovna tak jako on ohlížejí jen na svůj prospěch, ale na rozdíl od něj se vždycky dočkají jen zklamání. Voldemort je mým učenlivým žákem – nedělí se o moc. Takže nakonec ti zůstane pouze spousta bezvýznamných ideálů, které jsi kdysi přijal za své jen jako záminku, a výsledek nikde.” 

Severus dál ležel bez hnutí a na jazyku chutnal žluč a slané slzy. „Co jste zač?” vypravil ze sebe a s námahou zvedl hlavu. „Jste duch?” 

„Duch?” zasmál se Zmijozel. „Ne, nic tak hmatatelného. Jsem přesně to, co si myslíš, že jsem,” pronesl s tajemným úsměvem. „Všechno, co vím, víš ty.” 

A s tím pomalu vlezl do svého portrétu a se zavířením hábitu se usadil do křesla. Potom znehybněl jako obraz v mudlovském muzeu. 

Severus odvrátil zrak od strašlivé podobizny, posbíral si svůj roztrhaný hábit a třesoucíma se rukama se oblékl. Byl si jistý, že v obličeji se mu zračí hluboké otřesení; nemohl se nechat vidět jinak než se svým obvyklým výrazem znuděné přezíravosti. Nejprve se ujistil, že na chodbě nikdo není, a pak se vyplížil ven a tiše za sebou zavřel dveře. 

\--------

Předlouho seděl před Raddleovým domem zabalený do pláště a choulil se do sebe. Do této chvíle si nikdy doopravdy neuvědomil, co je na černé magii _černé_. Vždycky ji považoval za magii, kterou se slabí a přecitlivělí lidé bojí použít – delikátní zbraň, která se může obrátit proti každému, komu chybí obezřetnost a zručnost. Ještě nikdy o ní nepřemýšlel takhle – jako o obyčejné _ošklivosti_ , která nemá žádný určitý cíl, je jen náhodná a zlá a černá. Nyní chápal, co to slovo znamená. Jak si mohl Pán zla v domě držet něco tak hrozného? Jak mohl být Severus tak naivní, aby si myslel, že takové věci neexistují nebo že by se jich Pán zla vyvaroval, kdyby ano? Jak se zatraceně do téhle kaše vůbec dostal? 

Možná když bude mít štěstí, Brumbál mu odpustí, nebo aspoň bude ochoten ho využít. Snad něco ze své bezcenné duše ještě zachrání, než se stane součástí potupné historie. Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že musí pryč, tak jako by se instinktivně odtahoval od hnilobného zápachu nebo od pohledu na prolitou krev. Věděl, že nemá, s kým by si o tom promluvil, ani mezi těmi, které považuje za přátele. A nadto věděl, že své přátele nakonec bude muset zradit. Ale cokoliv bylo lepší, než pocit, který v něm probudil dotek rukou jako papír a ostrých nehtů na těle; a jakmile ten pocit jednou poznal, už se ho nemohl zbavit. Musel pryč. 

Později ten večera seděl v salónku u Luciuse Malfoye, sklíčeně upíjel přítelovu brandy a snažil se u toho nepřemýšlet a neplánovat. Poprvé za celou dobu si nemohl pomoci a musel zavést řeč na jejich společné tajemství o noční povinnosti. „Nechápu, proč po nás chce, abychom bez přestání střežili místnost, ve které není nic jiného než mizerný obraz,” ohrnul Severus nos a pokusil se nedat ve svém hlasu najevo emoce. 

Lucius se zatvářil nepohodlně. „Obraz? Severusi...” Přistoupil k němu a ztišil hlas, a Severusovi při jeho slovech ztuhla krev v žilách: „V té místnosti není žádný obraz. Je tam jen zrcadlo.”

\- konec -


End file.
